Code Geass R3 : For The Sake of Everyone
by romance sensei
Summary: Lelouch died... that's the fact that was known by the world. After being stabbed by Suzaku, he arrived to the World of C. As he reads books inside the World of C, he discovered new facts and unknown histories of the world....
1. Chapter 1

**Code Geass R3**

**For the Sake of Everyone**

* * *

**Chapter 1 : Reunion**

War had ended...

Yes, it had ended...

One man's ultimate sacrifice ended the war. He had no regrets; he thought that this would be the best option for the world.

He united the world with force, destroyed it, and made it anew... with his life. Yet, his sacrifice was never known by the public, and he was labelled 'The Demon Emperor Lelouch'.

What a sacrifice...

Few who knew the truth cried for him, but they had to move on... So that his sacrifice was not in vain.

Few who supported and knew the whole plan only smiled. They had given their best to bring peace to the world. They never regretted it.

Those who knew the real truth recognized him as the true hero and saviour of the world. Those who only knew the lies hated him; despised him.

Everyone who were close to him remembered his name, deep down in their hearts.

They remembered him as... 'The Despised Saviour'.

* * *

_Ah... I have died_

_Everything went well as I planned. I had no regrets. In fact, I was really happy._

_Bringing peace to everyone that I want to protect makes me happy. I don't care even if they despised me, as long as they are able to live in peace._

_Thank you, Suzaku, C.C, Jeremiah, and everyone that has sacrificed their life for me. Now, I shall go to where my deceased parents are..._

_Hm? What is this?_

Lelouch felt that he stepped on something solid.

_Is this heaven? Or is this hell? I don't care about it. I shall be judged as what I have done to many people._

He opened his eyes. He was in total disbelief. He recognized this place really well. There was no way that he could forget about this place. Yes, this is the place where he planned everything; being the emperor, taking over the world, and... sacrificing his own life.

_This is... The World of C?_

He looked around him. The place hadn't changed at all.

_Why do I come to this place?_

He walked around, and he found nothing. Maybe he was supposed to spend eternity in this place? As he walked towards the edge of the platform he was standing on, suddenly his surroundings completely changed.

_Is this the library where I met my mother again?_

He entered the library filled with books and pictures. Books and pictures about history of humankind, their accomplishments, their failures, and their struggles. There were about thousands, even millions of books that he can read.

In The World of C, he could not feel any hunger, pain, worry, and sadness. He could not feel any happiness, pleasure, joy, and satisfaction. He felt empty inside this world. To fill the hole inside his heart, he read books, as he had eternal to spend inside The World of C.

He read all of them slowly; he memorized the content of every page, one by one. He had eternity to spend reading books and memorizing them. He was amazed by the contents of the books; many told completely different stories than those taught at schools. Some even told about unknown heroes who chose to be shunned by the world to make the world a better place to live.

_These stories were the same as me... I let hatred fall upon me and sacrificed myself for the world. But, I don't need to be remembered, because this is what I must do._

He looked at the mirror with his Geass.

_This is a price that I must pay for casting Geass on many people; I have bent the will and hearts of many people. I have crushed their freedom and their life...I have killed many people. To repay their life, this is the only way._

While he was looking at the mirror, the mirror reflected 2 books behind him. Those books were titled 'The Book of Memories' and 'The Book of Thoughts'. Both titles caught his attention.

He extended his arm, reaching 'The Book of Memories'. The book was very thick and heavy. As he could not lift it for a long time, he put the book on top of the table, and began reading it.

_This book is..._

He was astounded when he looked at the content of the book. This book told about many successful attempts to create peace, but later was destroyed by the very people who wished for it. The stories came from as far as 5,000 years ago, and the same story was repeated many times throughout the book.

_I guess... history does repeat. If history repeats itself, does it mean that this will happen again in the current world?_

As he read the book, he realized that thoughts and feelings of people who lived in those eras were recorded inside the book in form of words. The stories told was like their own life story; their struggle for peace, their victorious battles, their shameful loses, and their rebellions against their rulers.

_These stories was very much alike with the world now. History has repeated many times, and I have ended the cycle with my life. But, there is a chance that it might happen again in the present world._

He spent countless weeks reading the book continuously without taking any break. He thought that this book could give him great knowledge about the world and the people that lived inside it; about their desires, their hopes, and their wishes.

After about a year inside The World of C reading 'The Book of Memories', he put the book back to its place and took 'The Book of Thoughts'. The book was much larger and thicker, which made him curious about the content of the book.

He saw alphabets beside the book, from A to Z. He opened the book, and he saw names of countless people. The book contained beliefs, feelings, and opinions about the world of every single people that had lived since the 1st Emperor of Britannia.

He could see Shirley's and Rolo's name, as well as their birthdate and the date when they died. As he read through the page, he found C.C, Charles, and V.V. There were special symbols on their pages which indicated that they have the power of immortality or the power of Geass.

After a myriad of months reading the book, he came across Nunnaly's and his name. What staggered him was that there was no date of death on his page, and there was another symbol on his page and no symbol of Geass users.

_What could this mean? I have died and now I am in The World of C. My date of death is supposed to be on my page. Maybe... I am still alive?_

_I am a Geass user with Geass of absolute obedience. Why it is not marked in the book that I have Geass? And what's with this unknown symbol on my page? And it seems... only I have this symbol._

_These make me curious. But how to find an answer? _

_Wait. I am still alive like it was said inside the book. Maybe I can go back to the world and ask C.C for answer._

He stood up from his chair, and counted how many months had passed.

_About 61 months has passed. Has the world changed a lot without my presence? I hope Nunnaly and Suzaku have worked well to maintain peace._

As he walked away from the chair, his surroundings changed again. Now, he was standing on a platform floating in mid air.

_If I remembered, it is supposed to be around here._

He walked around the edge of the platform, trying to find a way out which he used before after he made Charles disappeared. He walked around the platform many times, and he could not find a way out.

_The World of C is a special world for Geass users or bearers of mark of Geass... Which means, I have to use my Geass?_

He moved his hand in front of his eyes, and Geass could be seen on his eyes.

"Let me out of this world."

A source of light appeared floating in front of him. He extended his arm, trying to touch the light. When he touched the light, it glowed so bright that he was blinded by it.

_What is happening?_

* * *

Nunnaly and Suzaku came back from U.F.N discussing about trade agreements. They went back to their mansion just outside Tokyo in Japan. They lived together alone, because only Nunnaly who knew the true identity of the new Zero.

As they entered their mansion, Suzaku took off his mask and robe, and put it on his table. Nunnaly walked towards the veranda on the 3rd floor, and sat on the chair there.

"Hey, Suzaku. It has been 1 year since the death of onii-sama, right?" She began writing something on a piece of pink paper on her lap.

"Yeah. The world has improved a lot because of his death."

Nunnaly folded the pink paper, and it shaped like a bird.

"Nunnaly, do you know that I used to be a Britannian soldier who fought against Lelouch as Zero who I thought was creating disorder? I wanted peace by fighting anyone who is against Britannia. But now, I became Zero to create peace. What an irony, isn't it?"

"It is an irony." She threw her origami towards the vast blue sky, hoping that her letter would be received by his deceased dearest brother in heaven.

"Tell me, Suzaku. What was onii-sama like when he fought Britannia as Zero?"

It was their routine activity; Nunnaly would ask something about his deceased brother almost everyday to Suzaku. Although Suzaku got tired of answering her everyday, he never told her that he was tired of it. Suzaku, Nunnaly, and Lelouch always played together when they were little, and because of that he knew Nunnaly very well. She loved Lelouch very much, and his death hit her very hard.

She did not waste the death of her only relative. She worked her best to maintain stability in the world, and she also learnt how to walk again. Although she was unable to walk before, now she could walk because of daily training.

"Which story do you want, Nunnaly?"

Suzaku took a chair and sat near Nunnaly as he told a story about Lelouch based on his point of view.

Meanwhile...

Kallen just got home from Ashford Academy. She was forced repeat a year because she had skipped school due to working as Order of Black Knights' ace pilot. Since she started her new school life, she never did or talk about anything that had to do with knightmare or war.

As she entered her home, she greeted her mother, and then she entered her room. She looked at Lelouch's picture and thanked him everyday. Kallen was very sad because of Lelouch's death. She ofen blamed herself for figthing against Lelouch. She always thought that if she had been with Lelouch, he would have been still alive.

After she changed her clothes and put her bag on her desk, she lied on her bed and opened the window. She relaxed herself while enjoying the breeze. She looked outside towards the vast sky, thinking about the world, Lelouch, Suzaku, and Nunnaly. She also knew about the new Zero's real identity, as well as his whole plan of bringing the world to peace.

_Lelouch... Without you, this peace would be impossible to create..._

As she looked outside, a pink bird flew in. She looked at it closely, and she noticed that it was an origami made out of a piece of pink paper.

_An origami... I wonder who made it..._

She was looking carefully on the pink origami, and she realized that there was something written on the origami. She was curious, and she unfolded the origami.

The letter inside read :

_Dear brother,_

_I hope you are doing fine in heaven. Do you know? The world has become a much better place to live thanks to you. Although the world gradually forgets about you, I will remember you forever until I die._

_The world now is united through talks and negotiation, unlike the past. Me and Suzaku became the leader of Britannia now, replacing onii-sama. Although it was difficult on my first day, I managed to do it. The people of Britannia was very happy to live in peace without any war._

_Since my first day as the leader of Britannia, I tried to walk over and over again. After months of practising, now I can walk by myself without any support. It is great, isn't it?_

_Do you know? Today is exactly one year since onii-sama's death. I am going to onii-sama's grave with Suzaku who disguised as Zero. Onii-sama's grave is located beside Suzaku's grave in Britannia. It has onii-sama's statue made of marble on it. I made onii-sama's grave grand because this is my form of thanks for creating this peace._

_I miss you very much. I always prayed everyday that you will come back again. It is stupid, isn't it? For a dead man to come back alive. It is just... it is very sad to think about onii-sama sacrificing for the world. Although the world hates you very much, I still love you from inside my heart. I hope you received large reward in heaven for creating peace in the world._

_Love, Nunnaly._

She put the letter aside, and she rubbed her red eyes because she cried as she was reading through the letter.

_I almost forgot that today is the 1st anniversary of his death._

She took out a photo frame from her wardrobe. Inside the frame, there was a photo of Lelouch smiling. She put the frame on her desk, and she took few sticks of incense, and she burnt them. Then, she put those burnt incense and few oranges in front of Lelouch's photo.

_I hope you would like this... Although you are Britannian, I hope you will accept this Japanese styled offerings._

* * *

The light finally began to subside. He began to see his surroundings clearly. He found himself in a quite large, decent room. There was a wardrobe, a bed, and a table with a chair. The wall and the furnitures were made out of wood.

He looked around him, and he noticed that there were 2 windows facing 2 different directions. He looked outside the Western window, and he could see white beach and blue sea; it was very beautiful. He realized that he was on the 2nd floor of the building, because he could see the outside very clearly.

Then, he looked outside the Eastern window. He saw small shops and many people below there, and few old factories which seemed abandoned. He looked closely at the shops, and he noticed that he was in a building in a small town on the edge of Britannia's border.

_This place must be somewhere North-West of Pendragon._

He sat down on the bed.

_I wonder who owns this room. I hope I can have some food or even a place to stay from her/him._

He looked at his eyes which were reflected by a mirror on the table. He saw different kind of symbols on both of his eyes, not his usual Geass.

_What is this?_

He blinked his eyes, and the symbols were gone. He got more curious, and he got more content to meet C.C to ask about his new symbols.

As he waited for the owner of the room to come back, he got sleepy.

_I guess I will take a short nap._

He lied on the bed and began to sleep.

* * *

He woke up, and he realized that it was already night, but the owner of the room hadn't come back. He got bored, and he sat down on the chair in front of the table. He looked at himself through the mirror.

_I wonder what happened to my Geass. Did I lose my Geass or did my Geass power changed?_

As he was looking at himself, he could hear steps coming from below.

_The owner of this room is coming! How should I explain this to her/him? For a deceased ex-emperor in a commoner's room... it will be very difficult to explain. I don't think he/she will believe it._

He stood up at the middle of the room. He noticed something yellow in colour above the wardrobe. He looked carefully, and he realized that it was cheese-kun, C.C's favourite doll.

_This means... this is C.C's room!?_

A woman came in to the room with 2 heavy bags on her hands. The woman had long green hair and yellow eyes. There was no doubt about it, it was C.C.

"Le-lelouch?" She dropped both of her bags because she was very surprised.

"C.C..."

She walked towards the man she loved that came back to live. She wanted to hug him tightly, after missing him for a year. As she drew closer to him, C.C's mark of Geass reacted with Lelouch's new Geass. On both of his eyes, his Geass glowed.

Lelouch did not know what happened. But, he was surprised when he looked at C.C's face, which was filled with fear.

"Lelouch... What is the meaning of this?"

* * *

Wait patiently for the next chapter!

My exams are over! Yeah!

I will continue my Code Geass : School of Rebellion T1 and my Familiar of Zero 'Rising to The Throne'.

Please give me replies to improve my stories!

-S.R.-


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 : A New Life**

Lelouch stepped back, trying to keep his distance from C.C, who was kneeling down holding her forehead. She could not move her body, as if her body was tied down by chains.

"Lelouch! Control your power!"

Lelouch tried with all his might, but the Geass seemed to be out of control. Just when he stepped back away from her, his body started to move by itself. His mouth muttered words by itself, without Lelouch's own will.

"C.C, the only bearer of mark of Geass in this world. I shall have your wish fulfilled."

_What the- I can no longer control my body._

Lelouch focused his mind, and he could only stutter, due to strong control from an unknown source.

"C.C.... run.... I.....could.....no....longer...control...my...body."

C.C was still there. She could not move even one of her fingers, as the force which made C.C stuck on the floor was just too strong for her.

_The control gets stronger! I will lose control of my mouth in no time!_

"C.C....run.."

Lelouch now could only sense what happened, as his body was fully controlled by an unknown source.

"C.C, now I shall fulfill your wish. You have wished for it for hundred of years, and used many ways to fulfill it. I shall fulfill your wish for death."

_No..._

Lelouch's body moved closed to C.C. She could not run, and was really helpless.

"Now, die!"

C.C's mark of Geass disappeared right before Lelouch moved towards her. Immediately after it disappeared, Lelouch's arm thrust toward her chest.

_No!_

After few moments, Lelouch regained control of his body. He pulled back his arm.

He saw C.C's heart on his right hand, and it was still beating. His hand was bathed in blood, and blood came out of her punctured chest like a river.

He put her heart on the floor, and rushed towards her in panic.

"C.C, C.C! Say something!"

He shook her body really hard in order to wake her up, but his action was useless. He realized that her body gradually became cold, and she was not breathing.

"No! Don't leave me alone! NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

....

"C.C!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

Lelouch jumped out of the bed, and panted heavily. He sweat a lot, because he just saw an unbelievable scene.

He stared at his right hand, then he looked around the room. He found no traces of blood on his hand and anywhere in the room. He looked above the wardrobe, and he could not find cheese-kun there.

_I guess... it was a dream. That was the worst dream I have ever had in my life._

He got out of the bed and made the bed. Then, he walked towards the door.

_It is very rude for a man to sleep inside other people's house. I better introduce myself first._

He prepared himself. He turned the knob, and went downstairs. When he was on the first floor, he saw a girl sitting on a couch watching the TV. She was holding a large yellow doll while eating a slice of pizza. The girl had long green hair and yellow eyes. He could recognize her immediately.

"C.C...."

* * *

"Lelouch! We did it! We have liberated Japan from Britannia!"

Kallen ran to Lelouch and hugged him from the back. They were alone in Lelouch's room, since that room was a restricted area for the members of Order of The Black Knights, except for Kallen and C.C.

"So, are we going back to Ashford academy as we promised? You agreed with it back then."

Lelouch put his hands on Kallen's arms, and he pulled her arms, then he got out of her hug.

"Kallen... I'm sorry."

"Eh?"

The scenery changed suddenly. Lelouch's outfit changed to Emperor of Britannia's, and the scenery changed to the inside of Royal Hall in Pendragon.

Then, she saw Zero suddenly appeared in front of Lelouch.

"No way! Zero is Lelouch! What is happening here?"

Zero pulled out his sword, and then thrust it towards Lelouch. Blood came out of his body, and his white outfit became red with blood.

"NO! Lelouch!"

Leloch stood still. Blood came out of his chest and mouth.

"I must destroy... and remake the world... with my life."

Lelouch fell down on the floor. He was not moving at all. Blood was flowing like a river from Lelouch's body. After dazed for a few seconds, she ran towards Lelouch's side.

"Lelouch! Lelouch! Don't die!"

Kallen ripped her clothes. She tried to prevent more blood from coming out of him.

"It's useless, Kallen. I cannot be saved.."

"No!" Kallen cried while trying her best to save him.

The world around her changed, to an endless empty space.

"Kallen... Attend Ashford academy in peace that I am giving to you... to everyone in this world... "

"I don't want! I don't want to go if you are not around!"

"Goodbye...."

"NO! LELOUCH!"

She cried loudly alone in the empty space.

"LELOUCH!!!!"

....

Kallen shouted loudly as she woke up from her nightmare. She panted and sweat a lot, unbelieving what she just saw inside her dream.

_What a dream..._

_That dream made me remember things that I wanted to forget._

She did not feel sleepy at all after what she just saw. She looked at the alarm clock beside her bed.

_It's still 3 o'clock in the morning. I need something to calm me down, so that I can sleep again for tomorrow's school._

She got out of her bed, and walked downstairs for a cup of water. As she was walking in the dark dining room, she saw something blue in color on top of the dining table.

_Huh? I've never seen that. What's that?_

She walked towards that thing slowly, trying to make as little noise as possible so that her mother wouldn't wake up.

She took it, and then she went back to her room. She closed the door and turned on the light.

_What is this? A blue origami bird? I've never seen it before. Who made it?_

She looked at it closely.

_Huh?_

She noticed some words written on it, just like Nunnaly's pink origami bird. She began unfolding it.

_Did Nunnaly write this?_

She started reading the letter from the first line.

_Hello, Kallen._

_It's been a long time since the last time I contacted you._

_It's me, Lelouch._

Her hands began to tremble. She was really shocked from finding out that Lelouch was still alive.

_Le-lelouch!? How can this be? He was killed in front of the public and it was real!_

* * *

Two days before....

"Ah... So you finally awake."

C.C looked at Lelouch.

"You came back while I was asleep, didn't you?"

She put the pizza on her hand back to the box on the table.

"After awhile of not seeing you, you have become such a pitiful man."

"What do you mean by that!?"

"Barging in to people's house without permission. Entering the owner's room. On top of that, you even slept on the bed without permission."

Lelouch walked towards C.C. As he was walking towards her, he saw rubbish scattered everywhere.

"Urghh.... You haven't changed, you witch. About you being gross and lazy."

C.C stood up and walked towards Lelouch.

"Is this your house, C.C? Are you not afraid of being caught? It is better for you to take a journey, so that you can avoid being caught."

"I have a reason for that."

"And, what is it?"

C.C leaned on Lelouch's back.

"You are the reason. I was waiting for you all this time here, in this city. I always have a feeling that you will come here someday."

"C.C... How do you know that I will come back to this world again?"

"Because I believe in you."

"C.C..."

They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"So... which city are we in?"

"We are in Hexadite, a small city North West from Pendragon."

"That means..."

Lelouch walked away from C.C.

"I must always stay inside your house, because I am supposed to be dead. The people of Britannia know my face clearly, and they definitely know about me killed by Zero. If they see me, it will cause great uproar and confusion."

"You don't need to hide your existence in this city."

"Huh? What do you mean by that?"

"I already told the people of Hexadite about you being alive again."

"You idiot! There will be a lot of confusion! What have you done?!"

"It's okay."

C.C sat down on the sofa beside her.

"Hexadite was under the rule of a sadistic and cruel nobles who exploited the people and the resources in it. When you abolished the noble privilege system, the entire city was overjoyed by the news. They swore that they would serve you and your right hands forever."

"So, is that the reason why you can live inside this city normally and telling about me to the city?"

"Yeah. They gave me this house and gave me a job as a waitress in an inn when I told them that I am your right hand. They were also overjoyed when they heard about you being alive."

_Were the nobles that cruel?_

He walked to the window and looked outside. He saw nothing special about this city.

"C.C, what makes this city exploited by the nobles?"

"You will find out tomorrow."

C.C walked upstairs to her room. As she walked upstairs, she remembered something important that needed to be said.

"Lelouch, tomorrow is my day off, so we will take a walk around the city for you to get used to this city."

C.C continued walking upstairs. Before she reached her room, Lelouch called her.

"C.C! I have something to ask."

"What is it?"

C.C walked downstairs, and then she sat down next to Lelouch on the sofa. Lelouch stood up, and then he took a piece of paper and a pencil from the desk nearby. Then, he sketched the symbol of his new Geass.

"What is this? It's been bothering me all this time."

"Just as I thought...."

She looked at Lelouch seriously.

"Listen to me. This is your new Geass, and its name is Geass of Omnipotence. This is the power that bring you alive. Before you were killed by Suzaku, I had a feeling that you would come back to this world because of this power."

"What made you think that?"

"You are the only Geass user that have countered more than one other Geass user, and also you are the only one that killed a person with mark of Geass in the history of this world. Moreover, I strongly believe that it has something to do with your way of thinking and personality."

"This new Geass that I have... What abilities does it have?"

"I only know some of its abilities... The abilities that I know about your new Geass are immortality like me and the ability to use every Geass power known in this world. You also have the ability to bend time and space, an ability which only exists in your new Geass."

As she was saying that, Lelouch looked at her face. He could tell, although only with a short glance, that she was hiding something.

_Just like at that time when she hid her wish... Maybe it's better for me to not force her to say the rest..._

_Wait. Did she say immortality!?_

"Is it true? About me being immortal."

"I think it is true."

Lelouch put his right hand on his chin. He was thinking about something seriously.

"Then, why did I have to die before I receive this power?"

"It's like a computer. After you installed a new component to the system, you have to reboot the computer. In your case, after you received the power, you need to be rebooted by killing you."

"So, Lelouch. What have you been doing for the past 1 year?"

"What I've done in the last 1 year... Wait a minute! Did you say 1 year?"

"Yeah. What's wrong with that?"

"I've been away for more than 5 years. I spent all my time reading books in the World of C."

"Oh. Then, it makes sense. Lelouch, although you may not notice it, the World of C distorts your sense of time. If you bring a clock with you to the World of C, you will notice it immediately."

Lelouch stood up and stretched his body, and gave a big yawn. C.C also yawned, as she was exhausted from working the whole day.

"Are you going to sleep again, Lelouch?"

"Yeah. Where can I sleep?"

"I only have one bed... If you like it, you can sleep with me on the same bed. But, don't do ecchi things, okay-?"

She teased him.

"There's no way I will do that! Forget it, I just sleep on the sofa. Good Night!"

Lelouch lied on the sofa and closed his eyes. C.C went upstairs to her room. After she entered her room, she locked the door.

"I was not teasing you Lelouch. That was what I truly want."

She muttered to herself.

* * *

The next day...

"C.C! Call the grocery now!"

Lelouch shouted at half-sleeping C.C. She was still lying on her bed while hugging her cheese-kun.

"I can't believe this! I can only find frozen pizzas and bottles of tobacco sauce in your refrigerator! I can't eat pizza all the time!"

C.C covered her head with a blanket.

"So noisy... Call them by yourself."

"Don't joke around! I know nothing about this city!"

Lelouch forcefully pulled C.C's blanket. C.C fell on to the floor. She only wore a shirt and her panties.

"I understand- I will do that immediately."

She said it sarcastically. As she was leaving the room, Lelouch stopped her by putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Before that... Put some pants on."

After fixing her sleeping hair and shirt, she went to the phone which was nearby the kitchen. She called the grocery, and read the note that Lelouch made. In the note, there was a list of food and other things that need to be bought.

After waiting an hour, someone finally rang the door.

_That must be the person who deliver the groceries!_

"C.C! Open the door."

Lelouch was busy cleaning the house, because the house was to dirty for him.

"Yes- Emperor Lelouch-"

She said it sarcastically again.

Before C.C went to the front door to take the groceries, she brought Lelouch along. Lelouch was still wearing an apron and holding a duster.

"What are you trying to do?!"

"Just follow me."

Both of them went to the front door. C.C stayed behind him, because she said that the person who delivered the groceries wanted to introduce themselves to him.

Lelouch opened the door, and took the groceries from their hands.

"Thank you. And, who are you? I heard from C.C that you wanted to introduce yourselves to me."

Lelouch politely asked them after he put the groceries on the floor. Unexpectedly, both of them bowed and knelt down in front of him.

"I am Jeanette Grimoire. And this is Elizabeth Grimoire, my older twin sister."

Lelouch looked at them. Both of them had indigo colored hair. Jeanette had long hair and purple eyes, while Elizabeth had ponytail-styled hair and crimson eyes.

"I want to give you our thanks! You have saved us from those vicious nobles. They used us as their toys."

"We will do everything that you want to show you our gratitude."

Lelouch was surprised by their words. He could tell from the tone of their voice, that they truly willing to do ANYTHING for him.

Lelouch smiled, and calmly put his left hand on Jeanette's head, and his right hand on Elizabeth's head. Both of them looked at Lelouch's face, as they were surprised by his action. They could see Lelouch's warm smile.

"I don't need anything. Your happiness is more than enough for me."

"Emperor Lelouch..."

"You don't need call me with that name. Now, I'm just an ordinary citizen. You can call me Lelouch. We are in the same age, aren't we?"

Jeanette and Elizabeth were astounded by his kindness. His image of being a dictator was very different from what they saw with their own eyes.

Then, Lelouch saw an old man with long beard and mustache running towards him. He wore a white laboratory outfit, and a pair of glasses. He was a scientist.

"Lelouch-sama. We have prepared everything that C.C-sama ordered yesterday."

"Huh?"

C.C tugged his shirt, giving him a sign to go inside the house and have a private conversation with her.

"Excuse me everyone, I have something to discuss with her."

Lelouch and C.C went upstairs to her room.

"Yesterday night, I saw you surfing the web gathering information about the world. From what you did, I guessed that you were planning something, so I called many people to prepare various tools and facilities for you to use."

"You are totally correct."

"What are you going to do?"

"I am going to do the same thing as what I had done in the past. But this time, I am not planning to reform the world. I am planning..."

Lelouch's eyes began to glow, as Geass started to appear on his eyes.

"To reform human beings."

* * *

DON'T complain if I don't update this story within a week or two.

To make this story, I think over the plot over and over again almost countless time

The plot for the whole story is kind of complex, so I need a lot of time to think

I am planning carefully so that the plot will be 100% logically, theoretically, and philosophically correct.

If you want to complain about the way I am writing this story, please do so.

By the way, I will be away from my computer for about 2 months due to many reasons.

But, I will try to find a time to write this story.

-S.R.-


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 : The Truth**

"We have arrived, Lelouch. This is what I promised to you yesterday."

They have arrived in a mountainous area, about 5 km away from the city. The area was still covered by morning mist. In front of them, lied a huge reinforced titanium gate, the type that were used by military.

The mountains around them had an unusual black color. Lelouch looked closely at the mountains because of his curiosity.

_It's black, but it feels different from the usual black that I have seen throughout my life._

"What is it, Lelouch? You were staring at the mountains."

"I was just curious about this strange black color."

"You will see more once we are inside the mine."

C.C got off from the jeep, and took a card out of her pocket.

"Hey, C.C. What's with this huge reinforced gate? Does a top secret laboratory lie behind this door?"

"No, you're wrong. This is the mine entrance. This mine was abandoned after the nobles lost their privileges."

"Does some kind of dangerous material exist beyond this door? Is it radioactive? Or is it highly explosive? Or, is it...."

"Ahhh....! Just shut your mouth. I will show it to you shortly."

C.C walked towards a small console located beside the gate. The scanner on the console scanned the card which C.C brought with her. Then, Lelouch started hearing sounds of machines.

They were the sounds of the gate moving. It seemed no one had entered this mine for a long time.

"Come in, Lelouch."

As Lelouch stepped his foot inside the mine, he felt something extremely oppressive.

"What's with this feeling? I feel excruciating pain and unbearable pressure throughout my body."

"You'll get used to it soon. Now, we have to walk about 10 minutes to reach our destination."

* * *

Lelouch finally get used to it. He walked slowly beside C.C, while looking at the wall and ceiling of the cave. They had the same color as the mountains outside the mine.

"We have reached our destination."

In front of Lelouch, there were towers of black crystals which came out of the ground, and the surrounding walls were also covered by it too.

The crystals were transparent, but at the same time they had mysterious black. The crystals also had a very smooth and shiny surface, as if they had been polished before.

"What.. is this?"

"This is Hexadite. This crystal can only be found in this place, and because of it this city was named 'Hexadite'"

Lelouch walked closer towards one of the crystal tower. He touched it with his right hand.

"This is the first time I heard about this crystal. Why can't I find it in the internet?"

"Because, this crystal is known as 'black diamond' in the public."

_Black diamond... The rarest type of diamond and the most expensive material in the world. It is said that a pea-size of this diamond is more than enough to buy half a dozen of 7th generation knightmares._

"So, this is an extremely rare material for jeweleries that I am looking at. If this is just a rare diamond, do they really need that huge reinforced titanium door? Do they want to prevent theft that badly?"

"Do you remember that unpleasant feeling when you stepped your foot in this mine?"

"Yeah, I remember that clearly."

"That is one of the properties of this crystal. It emits extremely strong radiation, which can kill anything within 2 km radius instantly, and can affect any type of life forms within 20 km radius."

"If this material is that dangerous, why can they use it as jeweleries?"

"Let me explain this to you. Hexadite is almost 10 times tougher than normal diamond, has extremely high melting point, and it can absorb any kind of energy except electricity. Because of this unique properties, it cannot be cut at all even with the most advanced laser drill. They have to dig very deeply to find small pieces of this crystal for jeweleries. Then, they have to electrocute with 10 million volts of electricity continuously for a year to completely remove its radiation."

"If the radiation can cover such a large area, why can the people in the city live?"

"They and their ancestors have been exposed to this radiation since they were still in wombs. They are immune to this radiation, and they have increased physical ability due to mutation caused by the radiation. Normally, you need to wear a heavy anti-radiation suit to get close to this crystal. The reinforced gate of this mine was made to limit the radiation."

Lelouch thinks deeply...

_Now I understand why they were exploited..._

_The people of the city are immune to the radiation, and they can work more efficiently & effectively because their genes have mutated._

_But, why does this kind of crystal exist in this world? It cannot be cut, almost impossible to melt, and extremely lethal to any life forms..._

C.C looked at Lelouch who were thinking deeply.

"Do you want to hear a local legend, Lelouch? The people of Hexadite believe that any outsiders who are immune to this crystal will bring either peace or destruction upon the world."

_Outsiders who are immune to this radiation..._

_The only possibility is that those who have been exposed in the same radiation since their birth.._

_But, this material only exists in this place..._

_That means..._

_The outsiders are immortal... In other words, bearers of mark of Geass and Geass of Omnipotence?_

_But, bearers of mark of Geass have no power to use this crystal. So..._

_This crystal is meant for those who have Geass of Omnipotence?_

Lelouch stretched both of his arms towards the crystal.

"What are you doing, Lelouch?"

"Just look."

C.C looked at Lelouch's eyes. Slowly, symbol of Geass started to appear.

Lelouch began moving his arms slowly. As he moved his arms, C.C felt that the ground began trembling.

"What are you doing? Do you want this cave to collapse? You-"

Lelouch lifted a big chunk of the crystal out of the ground. C.C was amazed. The impossible-to-cut crystal was split into two easily by him.

"What have you done?"

"I used Geass of Object Manipulation. With this Geass, I can manipulate this crystal easily. I can even remove its radioactive property easily."

Lelouch bent the crystals into the shape of a sword and put it on the ground.

"Let's get out of her, C.C. I don't like this radiation."

Just when he turned his head away from the crystal, he sensed that the crystal glowed briefly. He turned his head quickly to confirm it.

_It must be my imagination..._

Lelouch turned his head and headed towards the exit.

_I have to do more research about Geass, and anything that has connection with it. It seems that I only understand the surface of the world of Geass._

They went back to the jeep. After C.C locked the gate, they went back to the city.

* * *

Both of them got off from the jeep, and Lelouch took the door key out of his pocket.

"So, Lelouch. Can you tell me about the plan that you have made last night?"

Lelouch inserted the key, and opened the front door.

"I will tell you once we are inside."

Both of them entered the house.

"My plan consists of multiple stages. But, before I can execute my plan, I have to do some errand first. Do you have a piece of paper and a pen, C.C?"

C.C walked towards the desk, which were located inside the reading room. She took a piece of blue paper and a pen.

C.C handed the pen and the paper to Lelouch.

"What are you going to do with them?"

"I'm going to write a letter. While I'm writing this letter, can you prepare a shuttle for me to use? And, bring also several white robes for me to use."

C.C prepared the shuttle faster than he expected. Lelouch went onboard the shuttle, while holding onto his unfinished letter and pen.

* * *

Lelouch put the pen down, as he finished writing down the letter.

"What are you going to do with that letter?"

C.C, who was sitting beside him, looked at his fingers closely. Lelouch put his finger on the edge of the paper, then he began folding the letter.

"You are making a bird-shaped origami out of a piece of letter?"

"Although it's not as well-made as Nunnaly's, this is good enough."

"What's that letter fo-"

Before she could finish her sentence, the sigil on his eyes began to glow. In a matter of milliseconds, he disappeared in front of her eyes. She let out a big sigh.

_He used Geass of Time and Space...._

_Where has that idiot gone to?_

Just after she finished sighing, Lelouch came back out of nowhere.

"I'm back."

"Where have you gone?"

Lelouch sat back on his seat.

"I just came back from Kallen's house. The letter that I wrote was meant for her because I have few things that I have to tell her."

"You can't get her out of your mind? The last time both of you met was more than a year ago! Don't tell me, you fell in love with her before you 'died', and you use that letter to confess your love?"

C.C smirked at him.

"No! You're wrong! I-"

She looked at his face. Lelouch's facial expression changed to sad one.

"I just want to tell her not to involve herself in my plan. I also beg her to forgive me and to forget anything about me. I fully understand what she is thinking about me right now, and if she cannot forget about me, she will be bound by the past forever and won't be able to embrace the future. I sent that letter to calm her feelings."

There was a moment of silence inside the shuttle.

Lelouch turned his head, and looked at C.C.

"Right now, I don't want to let anyone get hurt because of me. Every time I remember how Euphemia, Shirley, and Rolo died for me, the more I want to prevent anyone from getting hurt. Maybe you're right, C.C. 'The power of the kings will only bring nothing but solitude.'"

"Does that mean... you also don't want me from getting hurt?"

C.C's heart was touched by Lelouch's kindness.

"Except you. You are like me, an immortal being. No matter how much we are hurt, we cannot die."

"You meanie... I cannot be hurt physically, but I still can be hurt mentally, right?"

"You are a 500-years old witch. You have seen so much in this world, that nothing matters to you right now, right?"

Lelouch smirked at her.

"You're wrong, Lelouch."

"Eh?"

C.C leaned onto him, and turned her head towards him. She looked at Lelouch's eyes. It was his first time seeing C.C with this kind of expression; the expression of a love-struck maiden.

"C-C.C? What's wrong with you?"

"Emperor Lelouch, Lady C.C, we have arrived at our destination."

Lelouch quickly got off from his seat, as he was trying to escape from her.

C.C looked outside, and she saw gravestones.

"Where are we?"

"We are in Royal Graveyard. All Britannia's royal family are buried here. Do you remember what day it is?"

"Today is... the anniversary of Euphemia's death and... Charles's death. Wait, your father and Euphemia died on the same day?!"

"I just realized that yesterday."

He smiled at C.C.

Lelouch took the white robe out of his bag. The robe was like the ones worn by the Jews. It had long sleeve and a hood to cover his face.

"What are you doing in this kind of place with that kind of robe?"

"I'm about to execute the first phase of my plan."

He went out of the shuttle, and put on his hood. He walked slowly towards the graveyard.

* * *

Kallen's hand was trembling out of control. She cannot control her emotions; sadness, happiness, guilt, and anger mixed into one.

_Lelouch!?_

Kallen quickly read the rest of the letter. Tears began to flow out of her eyes.

_Hello, Kallen._

_It's been a long time since the last time I contacted you._

_It's me, Lelouch._

_I have come back from the realms of the dead. I can't tell you where I am or how I came back to life, but the only thing that I can tell you is I am planning to change human beings._

_I know you want to join me, but don't. I have experienced so much pain of losing the ones whom I truly love, and I can't bear to watch anyone whom I know dying anymore._

_I understand your feelings of guilt. You have betrayed me, opposed me, and even trying to kill me. But I don't blame you. You have your own decision, and it was my fault from the beginning; I wore the mask called 'Zero' to hide my true self from you and the rest of the world. Liars deserve punishments from the world._

_I clearly remembered about that day; the day when I was stabbed by Suzaku. The moment before I fell down, I looked at your eyes. Your eyes were filled with tears of regret and sadness. When everyone saw me bathed in blood, you were the only one who cried my name. At that time, I clearly understood; I clearly understood that you truly love me from the bottom of your heart, that you would sacrifice anything to keep me alive._

_Since the die I was reborn, I accepted the new truth; that me and ordinary people cannot be together. Even if they befriend me, I will not die, but I will watch them die. The more happiness that I receive today, the sadder I will become tomorrow._

_Please understand, Kallen. Burn every photos with me in it and burn every items that I have given to you. Forget about me, and embrace the future that I had prepared for the world. We won't meet again, even in heaven. I have been cursed with immortality, and I have sworn to myself; that I will protect everyone's peace and future, that I will eradicate any conflict in the world._

_Kallen, forget about me. I can't stand anymore watching you crying for me. I don't want anyone who love me get hurt because of me, and especially you, Kallen. Your bitter memories of me will bind you to 'yesterday', and won't let you embrace 'tomorrow'._

_The world only needs one sacrifice to preserve peace in the world, and that sacrifice is me. No one else can do it, and that is my destiny._

_Stay strong, Kallen._

_Forget about the past, and prepare yourself for the future._

_Lelouch vi Britannia,_

_99th Emperor of Holy Empire of Britannia_

Kallen grabbed the letter hard with her right hand, and her left hand wiped her eyes. Her eyes were red because of crying and wet because of the tears.

"There's no way I can do that, you idiot. You are the most important person in the world to me. Although you have become an immortal, I will remember you in my heart forever till my death."

Kallen smiled, although tears continuously flowed out of her eyes.

* * *

Nunnaly and Suzaku got off their shuttle. They have arrived at the Royal Graveyard, and both of them carried a bunch of flowers. They didn't bring any soldiers, because they wanted to be alone.

Suzaku wore Zero's costume, and Nunnaly wore white onepiece, with white high-heel shoes.

"Suzaku... I mean Zero, you are going to Euphemia's grave, right? I am going to father's graveyard."

"Okay. I will catch you up later."

Suzaku and Nunnaly parted at the main entrance of the graveyard. Nunnaly brought a bunch of roses, which were her favorite when she was a child.

As Nunnaly was walking towards Charles's graveyard, she noticed a man with white robe. She couldn't recognize that man; the hood was covering the man's head.

"Excuse me, are you father's friend?"

"Yesterday.."

"Eh? Pardon me?"

"You said 'yesterday' is the best option, where everyone who died will come back to live again, where there will be no more lies, only truth will exist in this world. But, you were wrong. I have proven it with countless lives that 'tomorrow' is better than 'yesterday'."

Nunnaly closed her mouth, and listened carefully to what this stranger had been saying. From the man's talks, she understood that those words were not meant for her, bur for Charles.

"After your death, Schneizel tried to freeze the world in 'today', by using fear through Damocles and FLEIJA. He opposed me, saying that 'today' is better than 'tomorrow', but I proved to him that 'tomorrow' is better than 'today'. I have watched the world since my death, and 'tomorrow' is clearly the best option. Although I need to calm the world once more, 'tomorrow' is the best option. "

Nunnaly dropped the flowers. Her body began to tremble, as she was extremely shocked from the man's talks. He talked as if he was... her deceased brother.

The man turned her head towards her. His face still couldn't be seen.

"Isn't that right?"

Nunnaly knew that this time his words were meant for her.

"Nunnaly?"

Suddenly, the wind blew strongly. Because of the wind, the hood was opened.

"_O-Onii-sama_..."

Nunnaly's body trembled so greatly, that she could no longer control her body. Lelouch smiled at her.

"Long time no see, Nunnaly. I see that you have been working hard since you became the leader of Britannia. The world now becomes better thanks to your efforts."

Nunnaly was wordless.

"What's wrong with you, Nunnaly?"

He smiled at her.

"_Nii-sama_!"

Nunnaly jumped to him, and hugged him tightly.

"You stupid! Where have you gone? I... I..."

Nunnaly began to cry.

"I was so lonely, _nii-sama_. You were always by my side since we were abandoned by our family. When you suddenly left me alone, I had no reason to live anymore."

"Nunnaly..."

"But, when I remembered about your goal, I had a new reason to live. That is, to continue preserving peace in the world. Since then, I worked hard everyday. I was able to walk again, and I learned everything that I could not learn before; I began to learn mathematics, physics, everything from the basics. I am determined to be a leader that is favored by the public."

Lelouch patted her head gently, and gave her a gentle smile. Nunnaly looked at his face.

"I am so proud of you, Nunnaly."

Lelouch stepped back, and put his hood back again.

"Now, I must say goodbye."

Lelouch stretched his right arm towards her.

"_Onii-sama_! Don't go! Please, I beg yo-"

Nunnaly fainted, and she fell to the ground.

"I love you, Nunnaly. Continue to live in peace."

Lelouch walked to her unconscious body, and took her necklace. Then, he took his headphone from his pocket, and put it on his left ear.

"Jeanette, Elizabeth. Have you retrieved our targets?"

"This is Jeanette. We have retrieved our targets, and now we are in front of your house, awaiting for your arrival."

"Good. Keep an eye on them."

Lelouch changed the channel.

"C.C. Tell the pilot to get ready. We are going back to Hexadite."

Lelouch walked towards the shuttle through the back gate.

* * *

"Lelouch, what did you do back there?"

"To retrieve our source of fund."

Lelouch showed the necklace he retrieved from Nunnaly.

"Huh? You are going to sell that necklace? Are you an idiot?"

Lelouch smirked at her.

"I will show to you later. Now, I must continue with my plan."

Lelouch put the necklace in his pocket. He stood up, and walked towards the back of the shuttle.

"Where are you going Lelouch?"

She turned her head, and saw no one was there. Before she could hear an answer, he was already gone.

"That stupid. I am his one an only accomplice, and he should have told me everything about that 'plan' of his."

She gave out a big sigh, and at the same time she became extremely worried.

She couldn't shake the feeling; she was extremely worried that one day Lelouch might abandon her. He was the only reason why she chose to live permanently in a city. She was waiting for him all this time.

She realized her own feelings, during the time when she just arrived at Hexadite, that she didn't want to wish for death anymore... What she wanted to wish was... to be by Lelouch's side forever.

Half an hour had passed...

As she was almost fell asleep, she heard some noise from the back. Lelouch had come back.

"What took you so long? Where have you go-"

C.C's eyes widened. She did not believe what she was seeing with her own eyes.

"That's impossible."

She saw Lelouch in his blood-stained robe, with three people standing behind him.

"I think I don't have to introduce them to you."

Lelouch went to the toilet to change his robe. After he finished changing his clothes, he went back to his seat. Before he could sit back on his seat, the pilot made an announcement.

"Please put on your safety belts. We are about to begin landing preparation."

C.C looked outside. She could see the roof of her house. There were 6 people in front of the house.

* * *

"Your names are Elizabeth and Jeanette, right? What are you going to do with us?"

Elizabeth looked at Lloyd seriously.

"Just wait. Look at that shuttle. Inside it, The Emperor is about to explain everything to you."

Lloyd looked at the white shuttle which was about to land.

"Is this an abduction by terrorists?"

Cecile whispered to Lloyd.

"I don't know. What do you think, Rakshad, Nina?"

Lloyd looked at both of them. They didn't know the answer either, and shook their head.

When they were busy thinking, they didn't realize that the shuttle already landed.

The four of them turned their head, and waited anxiously for that 'emperor' to come out.

The door of the shuttle opened. A man in white robe came out. It was Lelouch.

"What is happening here?! You were supposed to be dead, just as what you said about your plan to put the world in peace! You are a liar!"

Nina shouted loudly, as she was filled with anger when she saw Lelouch she despised so much was still alive.

"Don't act like that, Nina."

Nina's body began to tremble when she heard this familiar voice. The voice of a woman dearest to her.

"I should re-introduce her to you."

Lelouch held the hand of a woman who stepped out of the shuttle.

"This is Princess Euphemia from the Holy Empire of Britannia."

There were two more persons behind her. They were Rolo and Shirley.

All of them stared at those three persons. They were in total shock.

Nina fell on her knees.

"T-that is impossible..."

* * *

Please review this story of mine!

And, please write it in DETAIL

-S.R.-


End file.
